Californie
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Jack et Ianto sont aux USA, tout se passe très bien jusqu'à ce que...


**Californie.**

Cela faisait près de dix minutes que le Capitaine Jack Harkness était au téléphone, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, un ami avait repris contact avec lui récemment et il lui téléphonait tout les jours, l'équipe de Torchwood trois se demandait pourquoi le Capitaine passait tout ce temps au téléphone. Il ressortait de son bureau avec le sourire au lèvres et était de très bonne humeur ces derniers jours.

Il ressortit de son bureau après avoir raccroché. Il avait encore le sourire aux lèvres. La jalousie n'était pourtant pas vraiment dans ses habitudes mais depuis ces quelques jours Ianto Jones ne savait pas comment réagir face à son capitaine qui souriait à cet ami.

- De bonnes nouvelle monsieur ?

Jack s'arrêta, il n'aimait qu'il l'appelle ainsi surtout depuis que tout le monde savait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Le reste de l'équipe avait entendu ce qui venait d'être dit. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre et quittèrent le Hub sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que deux solutions à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Soit une dispute, soit une partie de jambes en l'air dans une partie du Hub. N'importe laquelle.

- Jaloux ?

- Peut-être.

Jack s'approche de lui et le prends dans ses bras. Il sait que Ianto craint d'être abandonné à la moindre occasion. Mais il sait aussi qu'il ne pourra jamais l'abandonner.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Je ne te vois sourire comme ça que quand on est tout les deux, et uniquement tout les deux. Ça ne me plais pas de savoir qu'un autre te fasse sourire ainsi.

- C'est un vieil ami, un très bon ami même. J'avais perdu contact avec lui. Mais je l'ai retrouvé par hasard.

- Quel genre d'ami ?

Jack sourit, il aimait voir Ianto jaloux, ça prouvait qu'il l'aimait.

- Il s'appelle Kyle Marsden. Il m'a aidé à capturé une créature il y a une petite dizaine d'année. On a sympathisé. Mais il ne s'est rien passé entre nous. Un jour il a disparu comme ça, sans rien dire. Et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui avant ces derniers jours. Il était à Cardiff pour une conférence sur la génétique. Je l'ai croisé et on a discuté. C'est tout.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Parce que je voulais te préparer une petite surprise.

Ianto se retourna et fit face à son Capitaine.

- Quel surprise ?

- Kyle habite en Californie. Quand on a prit un café il m'a dit que ce serait bien de se revoir et il m' a proposé de venir passé quelque jours chez lui. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça en te laissant derrière et sans te donner d'excuse. Il m'a dit que je pouvais inviter qui je voulais il avait de quoi nous héberger.

Ianto se sentait désolé, il devait faire confiance à Jack, mais il n'arrivait pas à ne pas être jaloux.

- Et les autres ?

- J'aurais préféré y aller avec toi, mais si tu veux je peux inviter les autres.

- Non ! Juste tout les deux.

_Deux jours plus tard._

L'avion atterrit à Los Angeles, un avion privé juste pour Jack et Ianto. L'ami du Capitaine leur avait fait envoyé. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas, quand il avait rencontré Kyle, il ne semblait pas riche.

- Dis moi, ton ami t'a dit pourquoi il avait coupé tout liens avec toi ?

- Non, pas du tout, peut-être qu'on en apprendra plus durant notre séjour.

Une fois sorti de l'aéroport, une voiture les attendait, une berline américaine bleue foncée qui semblait neuve.

- Kyle ne se fiche pas de nous. D'abord un avion privé et maintenant une voiture de luxe.

Ianto s'installa au volant. Ils conduisirent un bon moment. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un quartier de banlieue.

- Où est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il vivait.

- Il m'a dit Garden Street. Mais je ne vois pas où ça pourrait être.

- On a qu'à regarder sur les boîtes aux lettres.

Ils cherchèrent pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de tomber sur le nom Marsden. Jack appela Ianto et il sonna. Une minute après la porte s'ouvrit… Sur une jeune fille.

- Euh, je crois qu'on s'est trompé de maison, désolé.

- Non vous ne vous êtes pas trompé, entrez.

Ils la suivirent. Une fois dans l'entrée la jeune fille appela quelqu'un.

- Kyle ! Tes invités sont là !

Elle se tourna vers Jack et Ianto.

- Bon, on se verra ce soir, je dois allez en cours. A plus.

Ils ne purent répondre, la jeune fille était déjà partie. Au même moment le dit Kyle descendait les marches.

- Jack Harkness.

Jack lui sourit, ils se serrèrent la main et présenta Ianto.

- Je suppose que vous avez rencontré ma fille. Natasha.

- J'ignorais que tu avais une fille !

- J'en avais pas quand on s'est rencontré.

Jack était étonné, il n'avait pas revue Kyle depuis près de dix ans, sa fille, Natasha, devait avoir au moins douze ans. Ianto comprenait l'étonnement de Jack, ce dernier lui avait tout raconté durant ces deux jours, et s'est vrai que Natasha ne pouvait pas être sa fille.

- C'est une très longue histoire Jack, je sais que tu pourras croire tout ce que je te raconterais. Mais c'est vraiment au-delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer. Et puis je ne vous ai pas inviter pour vous ennuyer avec tout ça. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Natasha est ma fille depuis que l'ai adopté quand elle avait quatre ans.

La journée fut très agréable, Ils allèrent déjeuner dans un restaurant, et discutèrent de Tout et de rien. Jack et Ianto lui parlait de leur travail et Kyle lui parlait de sa vie avec sa fille. A ce moment là il sut que le moment de leur raconté était venu.

- Il y a une quinzaine d'année des chercheurs faisaient des expériences, ils combinaient l'ADN de personnes possédant des talents particuliers afin de créer des enfants évolué. Ça ne fonctionnait pas, en tout cas au début. Les enfants naissaient tout à fait normaux. Un jour ils ont réussi, un enfant est né, c'était Natasha, mais à cette époque elle s'appelait Claire. Une partie des chercheurs qui s'occupait d'elle ont tout de suite compris qu'elle était plus forte qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Mais loin d'être dangereuse. Alors ils m'ont appelé. C'était la veille du jour où j'ai quitté Cardiff. Elle avait presque deux ans.

Il voulait que je les aide à l'emmener loin de ces laboratoires. Comme tu le sais Jack, on ne peut me trouver qu'en cherchant bien, et qu'en étant très motivée. On a tout détruit, les dossiers, les labos, tout. Ensuite je lui ai trouvé une famille. Mais ils sont morts, accident de voiture. Ça c'est la version officielle. La police savait ce qu'était la petite alors ils m'ont recontacté. Et cette fois je l'ai gardé.

- Elle n'a pas l'air différente.

- Ne la mettez pas en colère, elle est capable de vous montrer votre plus grande peur comme si elle était en face de vous. Mais rassurez vous, elle n'est pas dangereuse.

- Une dernière question Kyle, comment avez-vous eu tout cet argent ?

- Simple, les parents de Natasha étaient très riche, tout lui est revenu après leur mort. Oh, s'il vous plais évitez de la regarder comme quelqu'un de différent, elle a horreur de ça.

Ils acquiescèrent puis rentrèrent chez Kyle. Natasha était déjà là. Elle était en train de faire ses devoirs.

- Salut Kyle !

- Elle t'appelle par ton prénom ?

- Je lui ai dit je ne sais pas combien de fois qu'elle pouvait m'appeler papa mais elle est têtue comme un troupeau de mule.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a élevé.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par là ?

- Bah, c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça.

- Sur tout les enfants qu'il y a dans le monde il a fallu qu'elle soit la plus obstinée.

Ils discutèrent un moment. Quand Jack reçut un appel. Il raccrocha peu après.

- C'était Tosh, elle dit qu'un weevil nous a suivi, il était dans la soute de notre avion. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Ils y allèrent suivi de Kyle qui ordonna à sa fille de rester à l'abri chez eux. Elle acquiesça.

Sur place, ils virent le Weevil qui s'apprêtait à attaquer un jeune couple. Ils allèrent à sa rencontre, ils crurent le métriser facilement, mais sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, le Weevil répliqua et Ianto fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Inconscient. Jack assomma le Weevil et courut vers son amant.

- Ianto !

Celui-ci ne répondait pas. Kyle enferma le Weevil dans la camionnette qu'ils avaient pris puis ils ramène le jeune homme chez Kyle, ne pouvant pas aller à l'hôpital avec un Weevil seulement inconscient.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Jack, j'ai un ami, il est médecin. Il va s'occuper de lui.

Jack n'écoutait pas. Ianto saignait de la tête.

Une fois chez Kyle, il put voir que l'ami en question, que Kyle avait appelé en voiture, était déjà là. Il vit le jeune inconscient dans les bras du Capitaine. Ils allèrent dans une chambre. Ianto fut allongé et soigné, le Capitaine ne les lâchait pas. Il s'inquiétait pour Ianto.

- Physiquement ça va, à part cette entaille, elle est assez profonde mais il n'y a rien à craindre. Mais il faudrait voir à son réveil si il ne souffre pas d'une commotion.

Le médecin sortit en laissant des médicaments pour la douleur. Jack s'installa sur la chaise à côté du lit.

- Réveil toi Ianto, s'il te plais.

Il veilla sur lui toute la nuit, au petit matin le jeune homme se réveilla. Jack s'approcha de lui et appela le médecin.

- Tu vas bien Ianto ?

- Mal au crane mais ça peut aller Capitaine.

Capitaine. Ce mot fit son effet dans l'esprit de Jack, Ianto ne l'appelait plus comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Ianto, j'ai juste une question d'accord ?

Il y avait des sanglots dans la voix. Il craignait ce qui allait suivre.

- Allez y Capitaine.

- Quel jour sommes nous ? Sachant que tu as été blessé hier.

- Le 28 juillet.

Jack se retint de pleurer, 28 juillet, soit trois jours avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble. Ianto ne se souvenait plus de leur relation. Le médecin entra dans la chambre. Il vint examiner Ianto, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il allait dire que le jeune homme était en forme avant que Jack ne lui dise ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Il a perdu deux mois de mémoire.

Ianto le regarda étrangement, mais il vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas, il y avait de la douleur dans les yeux de son Capitaine, il ne comprenait pas d'où ça venait.

- De quoi parlez vous Capitaine ?

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

Jack se mit à pleurer, il n'en revenait pas. Ianto avait oublié tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis deux mois. Il sortit de la chambre, ne voulant pas que Ianto le voit pleurer.

Il vit Kyle qui attendait dans la cuisine, il avait entendu que Ianto avait perdu la mémoire. Il n'osa pas poser de question à son ami. Il monta dans la chambre. Le médecin venait de sortir, Ianto regardait vers la porte en espérant que ce soit son Capitaine qui revenait.

- Il est en bas, il a du mal à se faire à l'idée que vous ne vous souveniez de rien.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié de si important.

- Vous. Vous vivez ensemble depuis deux mois. Enfin un peu moins de deux mois. Vous vous fréquentez depuis tout ce temps par contre.

- Non c'est impossible ! Je m'en souviendrais si je vivais avec Jack.

- Pourtant c'est vrai, Vous êtes en Californie, vous êtes arrivé hier matin. Vous avez ensuite fait la connaissance de ma fille, Natasha, puis la mienne. On a passé la journée à discuter puis vous avez été attaqué par un Weevil qui vous a suivi jusqu'ici.

Tout ceci lui semblait familier mais il ne se souvenait pas pour autant.

- Jack vous a dit qu'ils vous aimait, mais vous ne semblez pas vous en souvenir non plus.

Kyle quitta la chambre de Ianto. Ce dernier se laissa retomber sur le lit, se demandant tout ce qui avait pu se passer depuis deux mois.

La journée passa ainsi, Ianto dans le lit à se forcer à se souvenir de ces deux mois manquant. Et Jack qui ne vint pas lui rendre visite craignant de pleurer si il le voyait encore. Mais pourtant Ianto mourrait d'envie de voir son Capitaine… Jack.

Ianto était allongé sur le lit, il réfléchissait, sa blessure à la tête ne le faisait plus souffrir, mais il souffrait quand même, il manquait une partie de lui, une partie tellement importante qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir oublié. Il avait perdu deux mois de sa vie, deux mois qu'il avait passé avec un homme qui l'aimait. Mais il ne se souvenait de rien. Il savait qu'il aimait cet homme, mais jamais il ne lui avait dit, jamais Jack ne lui avait dit non plus, et selon lui ils avaient vécu ensemble dans l'appartement qu'ils louaient également ensemble.

Il était perdu, il voulait se souvenir mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant il se sentait bien avec Jack. Depuis toujours, mais il avait du mal à croire qu'ils en soient déjà à vivre ensemble.

Le Capitaine entra dans la chambre. Il vit Ianto allongé sur le lit, il semblait dormir, Jack allait partir mais Ianto ouvrit les yeux, il se rapprocha donc de lui.

- Toujours rien ?

- Non, je suis désolé.

- Tout a été très vite entre nous.

- Comment ça ?

- Même si ce n'était pas officiel, on a commencé à vivre ensemble dès le début. Je ne voulais pas rester loin de toi. Et tu m'as donné ta clé.

Jack sortit cette clé de sa poche. Ianto remarqua que c'était bien celle qu'il avait depuis le début de son emménagement.

- Tu as refais la tienne. Mais ton appartement était trop petit alors on a décidé de déménager.

Jack sortit une autre clé de son pantalon, et il en sortit également une de la poche de la veste de Ianto.

- J'ai gardé la première clé, un souvenir.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir Jack, je suis désolé.

Ianto commençait à pleurer. Jack se rapprocha de lui, ce n'était pas de sa faute qi il ne se souvenait pas. Il le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer. Puis il s'écarta doucement de lui;

- Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de nos deux mois ensemble. Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que tes sentiments pour moi ont changés ?

Ianto regardait l'homme dans les yeux, dieu qu'il aimait cet homme, bien sur qu'il l'aimait, plus que sa propre vie, il donnerait tout pour être avec lui, pour se souvenir de ces moments de bonheur. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il commençait à ravoir la tête qui tournait. Jack le vit et le rallongea doucement sur le lit.

- Il faut que tu te reposes.

Jack allait partir mais Ianto le retint par le bras.

- Mais toi ? Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, et même si j'ai du mal à croire tout ce que tu m'as dit, est-ce que le fait que je ne me rappelle de rien changera quelque chose ?

Jack s'approcha de lui, il souriait, il regrettait que Ianto ne se souvienne pas de leur deux mois, mais il l'aimait encore, et ça ne changera pas.

- Je t'aime Ianto, tu ne t'en souviens pas mais c'est vrai. Et si toi tu m'aimes encore je veux qu'on reprennes exactement là où on en est.

- Rien a changé Jack, je t'aime. Ça ne changera pas. Mais j'en ai assez de ne pas me rappeler.

Jack lui sourit et posa un baiser délicat sur les lèvres de son amant. Il allait se retirer mais il senti la main de Ianto sur sa nuque qui le rapprochait de lui. Le baiser s'intensifia. Leur langues se caressaient comme si c'était le première fois qu'elles se trouvaient. Jack sentit la main de son amant glisser sur son dos et soulever sa chemise, il se recula.

- Tu n'es pas en état Ianto. Même si j'en ai envie.

- S'il te plais Jack, je veux me souvenir, aide moi à me souvenir.

Jack ne résista pas, il ne pouvait pas résister à l'homme qu'il aimait, jamais. Il laissa Ianto lui retirer sa chemise et son T-shirt. Pour lui c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient faire l'amour. Mais il n'était pas nerveux. Il avait confiance en Jack, ce dernier lui retira le T-shirt avant de glisser la main jusqu'à son pantalon.

Le lendemain Ianto se réveilla, Jack était toujours là, il le tenait dans ses bras. Mais Ianto ne se souvenait pas. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de vivre avec Jack lui était familier mais il ne se souvenait toujours pas. Il sentit de nouveau que les larmes lui montait dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Jack alors il essayait de se retenir mais il n'y parvint pas, les larmes coulèrent seules, sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

Il sentit Jack se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Comme pour se fondre en lui. Ils étaient tellement proche que Ianto cru étouffer mais il se sentait tellement bien.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu te souviendras. Peu importe quand. Mais ce jour là, je serais là.

- J'ai cru que si on…

- Je sais Ianto, je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne regrette pas cette nuit, tout comme je ne regrette aucune des nuits passée avec toi.

Ianto se tint soudainement la tête. Jack inquiet se releva doucement.

- Tu as mal ?

- Oui, ça recommence.

Jack se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Ianto le regarda faire. Avant de quitter la chambre il embrassa doucement Ianto sur le front.

- Je reviens vite, avec un calmant. Tu dois te reposer.

Jack revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un médicament, Ianto le prit sans rien dire. Il avait envie de dormir. Jack s'allongea à ses côté le temps qu'il s'endorme, puis il quitta la chambre.

Kyle lui avait dit qu'il devait sortir pour un travail important, il rentrerait dès que possible. Jack s'installa dans un canapé. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de se rendre compte que Natasha était dans la même pièce que lui.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui ça va, mais il ne se rappelle toujours pas.

- Vous savez Jack, si vous n'étiez pas ami avec Kyle, et que je ne vous appréciais pas, je vous montrerais votre peur. Même si ce serait difficile.

- Pourquoi ce serait difficile ?

- Parce que votre peur, elle n'est pas fondée, elle est presque impossible à imaginer. Je ne peux montrer que des peurs fondées.

- Il va refuser maintenant, je le connais. Il ne voudra pas tant qu'il ne se souviendra pas.

- Peut-être, mais il vous aime, sinon il aurait pas accepté. Laissez lui du temps.

Natasha quitta le salon. Jack ne vit pas qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre ou dormait Ianto. Elle voulait les aider. Elle entra dans la chambre. Doucement, Ianto dormait encore, elle s'approcha du lit et le réveillé doucement.

- Jack ?

- Non, Ianto, c'est Natasha. Désolée de vous réveillée, je sais que vous avez besoin de dormir, mais Jack ne va pas bien du tout.

Ianto se releva vivement, heureusement qu'il s'était rhabillé le temps que Jack aille chercher le médicament.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il a peur. Peur que vous partiez. Parce que vous avez oublié. Il a peur que vous ne vouliez plus être avec lui avant de vous souvenir de tout.

- Je veux être avec lui et me souvenir, mais c'est être avec lui le plus important.

- Je crois que même si vous lui disiez un million de fois il aurait toujours aussi peur.

Ianto se passa les mains sur le visage essuyant au passage les quelques larmes qui allaient couler.

- Je peux vous aider à vous souvenir, mais c'est difficile, et vous allez ressentir toutes les peurs que Jack a en ce moment.

- Pas grave. Fais le, s'il te plais Natasha.

- Je préfère vous expliquer avant, juste pour vous prévenir, d'accord ?

Ianto hocha positivement la tête.

- J'ai ressenti la peur de Jack, quand les peurs sont trop forte, j'ai rien besoin de faire, c'est comme une odeur particulière pour moi. Je vais transmettre les peurs de Jack en vous. Vous allez les ressentir et par la même occasion voir tout ce dont Jack se souviens, je vais m'arrêtez à ces deux derniers mois, je ne vais pas plus loin. Vous allez tout voir, tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Et peut-être que vous vous souviendrez. Ce n'est pas sur, je vous préviens.

- D'accord, vas-y !

Natasha prit la main de Ianto, elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Ianto put voir une lueur bleue dans ses yeux verts. Au bout d'une minute Natasha put voir exactement la même lueur dans les yeux de Ianto.

Puis Ianto commença à voir plusieurs souvenir défiler dans sa tête. Certains rapidement, d'autre plus précisément.

**_Flashs Backs_**

_- Ianto ? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?_

_- bien sur, j'en rêve depuis si longtemps._

_- Sur ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est juste une envie pour moi. Bien au contraire._

…_._

_- Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? Je croyais que tu voulais dormir tranquillement ce soir._

_Jack s'approche de Ianto et l'embrasse passionnément, Ianto se laisse faire, et répond à ce baiser. Plusieurs heures après ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils souriaient. _

_- Je t'aime Ianto._

_Ce dernier le regarda ne comprenant pas si il devait le croire._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je t'aime Ianto, et je ne veux plus rester loin de toi, jamais. _

_Ianto sourit, Jack avait déjà entendu ces mots de la part de Ianto, et le jeune Gallois était ravi de les entendre à son tour._

_- Tu n'as plus qu'à venir vivre avec moi._

…

_- Ianto, écoutes moi bien parce que ce que je vais te dire va être sans doute la chose la plus difficile que j'ai dites depuis très longtemps. Alors s'il te plais, même si j'hésite, laisses moi parler. D'accord ?_

_Ianto craignant ce que Jack allait lui dire mais il hocha la tête._

_- Je t'aime, tu le sais Ianto, mais ce qu'on vit tout les deux ne me suffit plus, je veux dire que… Enfin…_

_Jack s'arrêta quand il vit Ianto pleurer silencieusement, il avait mal compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire._

_- Non, Ianto je suis désolé, je me suis fais mal comprendre. Désolé. Quand je dis que ça ne me suffit plus je veux dire par là que je veux plus, mais tout en étant avec toi. Je t'aime. Et je veux qu'on se marie, toi et moi. Epouses moi Ianto._

_Ianto sourit et embrassa Jack langoureusement. Il l'aimait tellement. Il se retira au bout d'un long moment tout en restant près de son visage. Et murmura tout bas._

_- Oui…_

**_Fin Flashs Backs_**

Ianto se réveilla de sa léthargie. Natasha lui sourit.

- Il a peur que maintenant vous ne vouliez plus.

Ianto quitta la chambre le plus rapidement possible. Il devait voir Jack, lui dire qu'il se souvenait. Qu'il se rappelait tout où presque, certains détails manquaient encore. Mais le principal était là. Il trouva Jack dans le salon où Natasha l'avait laissé.

- Ianto ! Tu devrais être couché.

Il s'approcha de lui, Jack voyait que quelque chose avait changé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, je vais très bien. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis ça !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Nos fiançailles !

Jack le regardait étonné.

- Tu te souviens ?

Ianto croyait être en colère contre lui mais il ne le pouvait pas, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça.

- Oui je me souviens, certains détails sont encore flou, mais je me souviens oui.

Jack le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il se souvenait. Il était heureux.

- Je ne voulais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose alors que tu n'étais sur de rien. Je ne voulais pas te le dire et que tu penses que je voulais te pousser à accepter.

- Je veux toujours me marié avec toi Jack, désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir.

- Ne le sois pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Ils étaient heureux, certains détails manquaient encore à Ianto mais il se souvenait de presque tout ce qui lui suffisait amplement.

Ils auraient du rentrer à Cardiff le lendemain, mais Ianto devait encore se reposer. Il était encore très faible. Ils passèrent une très agréable semaine, apprenant à mieux connaitre la ville. Kyle et Natasha leur firent visiter les coins qu'ils connaissaient le mieux. Puis le soir, ils restaient tout les deux, veillant l'un sur l'autre.

A la fin de la semaine ils repartirent chez eux. Mais juste avant Ianto remercia Natasha de l'avoir aidé à se souvenir du principale, depuis Ianto s'était souvenu de certains détails grâce à Jack, et il savait que son fiancé l'aiderait à se souvenir des derniers détails.


End file.
